(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wind direction devices particularly adapted for boats, and more specifically to such devices adapted to be mounted on the shroud of sailing craft.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the navigation of sailing boats, it is desirable that the helmsman know the direction of the wind relative to direction of travel of the boat. This is in order that he can make optimum use of the wind.
Embodiments of the present invention are preferably mounted on one or more of the shrouds which stabilize a boat mast. The particular elevation of the device on the shroud will vary according to the individual desires of the boat operator, however, the wind direction device will always be mounted at a point intermediate to the end of the shroud. Further, it is impracticable to disconnect either end of the shroud for the purpose of attaching the wind direction device. Accordingly, there must be provided means for securing the wind direction device to the shroud without disconnecting either end of the shroud.
There has been provided in the past wind direction devices comprising a strip of light cloth tied to the shroud. However, such approach has the disadvantage that the strip rapidly becomes wrapped around the shroud and useless and tends to flutter or ripple in the wind. The present invention includes a resilient vane, e.g. a strip of Mylar material, mounted so that it may freely swing around the shroud, thereby evading the problem just mentioned.